


Holding

by drakonlily (krayxlidlon)



Series: Strange Waltz [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Letters, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krayxlidlon/pseuds/drakonlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veld explains the difference between sleeping together and sleeping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding

Holding

Funny, how sleeping with someone is so personal. Not sex, that doesn't have to be personal, you're awake and you can lie when you're awake. I never liked sleeping around other people, it made me jumpy, fitful. I slept with my back against a wall if possible.

You have to trust someone a lot to become totally helpless with your back against their chest. Ifalna trusted me, but I never let her hold me. I don't let people hold me, it's too personal, too much trust involved.

You're the only exception kid. Don't let it go to your head.

 

~Veld Dragoon


End file.
